Беги, Джонс, Беги!
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Ещё я понял, наконец, что переживал Россия столько веков – необъятного не обнимешь, и он страдал. От недостатка внимания его так переклинило, что до сих пор ведёт себя, как дитя. Он… ждёт… Этот милый танк ждёт, что его обнимут и погладят по головке. И это, зараза, только звучит пошло: я знаю, что Иван растрогается буквально до слёз, даже если Малайзия какая-нибудь на это решится.
1. Chapter 1

Невыносимо жарко и тяжело.

Это как в ужастиках: бежишь от убийцы с пилой, а он не отстаёт ни на шаг, не умрёт, пока ты не погибнешь в муках. Но если я умру вот так, бесславно и бесполезно, будет смешно... И поэтому я бегу дальше!

Сколько я уже бегу? Час? Два? Это непрекращающееся движение, оно сводит с ума. Второе дыхание открывалось раз пять, но это полная хрень. Не помогает.

Я очнулся, будто ото сна, когда услышал безумно красивый голос за спиной:

— Альфред!

Я знаю, кто это такой встревоженный. Иван Брагинский.

— Альфред, нет!

Одно мгновение, голос из-за спины перемещается куда-то вбок и зовёт меня, а впереди мелькает образ: растрёпанные светлые волосы, столь же светлая, почти как снег, кожа, большая часть которой спрятана под одеждой, но я смотрю только на лицо. Глаза русского как никогда большие, молят остановиться.

Руки тянутся ко мне.

— Прости... — я произношу вслух, но почему-то знаю, что Россия не слышит.

Всё равно. Убьёт он меня, а я не готов к подобному повороту своей жизни.

Тут почувствовал свои ноги, горящие от бега, и давно уставшие руки. Только прибавил скорости! Мне нельзя останавливаться, нельзя.

— Альфред, постой же! — снова этот заклинающий крик. Но я же не могу ему подчиниться!

Оборачиваюсь — позади высокие здания, оживлённая улица. Брагинский снова исчез, аки призрак, но скоро появится, поэтому я рванул, что есть сил, а мои глаза застилают слёзы.

«Мне очень жаль, но иди-ка ты нах!» — удивляюсь сам себе: от слёз дорога передо мной плывёт, а я даже не споткнулся.

Последний рывок, и вот я готов упасть от усталости, но эта усталость — самая приятная, ведь я счастлив!

— Свободная касса! — как же долго я этого ждал!

Милая девушка приветливо взглянула на меня; когда я приблизился, она заметно покраснела. Наверное, я смутил её своим спортивным телом, ха-ха!

— Мне два чизбургера, большую картошку фри, колу... О, давайте ещё мороженое! Клубничное!

О Брагинском я успешно забыл. Мысли просто вылетели из моей дурной головы, я ощущаю лишь аромат Макдональдса, такой восхитительный и родной! Рядом жарят картошечку, а вот котлетки. Каким-то истеричным детишкам упаковывают Хэппи-Мил... Как я всё это, зараза, обожаю!

Вдруг меня что-то отвлекло от разглядывания поваров, ловко готовящих райскую пищу.

— Свободная касса... — до боли знакомый... Иван?! Что он здесь делает?!

Я впал в ступор, а Ванька нежно смотрит на меня из-за соседней стойки.

— Ваш заказ! Молодой человек! — надрывается девушка.

А я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя, русский будто загипнотизировал. Благо, очереди за мной нет, а то растоптали бы.

Наконец, он снял фирменную бейсболку и направился прямо ко мне. Я бы даже сказал, на меня: он похож сейчас на ласковый танк.

— А-а-а... — кричать не получается из-за феноменального страха.

— Как тебе не стыдно, Джонс? А как же твоё прекрасное тело? — неожиданно он стал растягивать мои щёки, загадочно при этом улыбаясь. — Зачем ослушался, сбежал? Ты же знаешь, как быстрое питание портит фигуру. Жиром заплывёшь и не пройдёшь в дверь, давай, чтобы такого не случилось, я тебя привяжу к стулу и сделаю чуть-чуть больно?

— В этой стране ничего не бывает чуть-чуть! — ко мне вернулся дар речи, а Брагинский вскинул бровью. — Вон, какой ресторан огромный построили! Самый большой в мире!

Я возмущаюсь, но не сопротивляюсь пыткам. Посетители оборачиваются к нам, но, судя по скучающим лицам, никого наш дуэт особо не волнует. А жаль. Если бы я только мог позвать на помощь, непременно бы сделал это: глаза славянина маниакально блестят, видимо, чудище придумало, как наказать меня.

— Я говорил тебе, пора садиться на диету, — звучит ужасающе.

— Я сам буду решать, что мне есть, а когда голодать! — свободолюбие попёрло. — Это ты жирный, как поезд пассажирный!

В фиалковых глазах промелькнул гнев, или мне показалось?.. Хах, лучше бы показалось. Ваня схватил меня за грудки.

— Америка, шёл бы отсюда...

— Э, нет! Я кушать хочу!

«И жить тоже!» — я малость вспотел. Сколько сильных эмоций в последнее время, век не забуду.

Россия отпускает меня и сразу обескураживает:

— Тогда давай поедим у меня дома? Я приготовлю, что ты захочешь. Могу даже роллы сделать.

— Не-не, вся страна - твой большой дом. Вообще, я хочу картошечку...

— Так я сделаю! — он уже тянет меня к выходу. Какое невежество!

Я не успел ухватиться за дверной косяк, и теперь мы идём по улице. Ну, как идём: Брагинский семимильными шагами, тащит меня за собой. Будь я полегче, интересно, взял бы на руки?

Мне уже пару веков просить некого, чтобы взяли "на ручки". Подобная просьба к Англии прозвучит нелепо, я уж сам могу его на руках носить. Каждый родитель об этом мечтает.

Да ведь никто и не поднимет меня, кроме России.


	2. Chapter 2

Гонишься ты — я бегу; ты бежишь — я гонюсь за тобою,

Дидим; не хочешь — хочу; хочешь ты — я не хочу.*

Я сбежал от него. И я счастлив. Подумать не мог, что Иван способен так долго преследовать… И я скрылся от него в самом обычном парке. Сижу на скамейке с мороженым в руке.

Уже не помню, как оказался здесь. И… зачем я сюда приехал? Правильно, в Москве самый большой Макдональдс в мире. Но я не из-за этого здесь.

Похоже, сейчас он меня ищет, а когда найдёт, нам снова придётся бежать. Ну и ладно, не побегу никуда, полюбуюсь на его ошарашенное лицо! Ха-ха-ха!

Самообман – не более чем замаскированная гордость, оправдание. Да, я это знаю, но опять, не сумев удержать себя на одном месте, рядом с Брагинским, дам дёру. И, боюсь признавать, дело даже не в моей любви поддразнить Россию, а в невозможности выдерживать его присутствие.

Я готов был обнять весь мир, но так как это невозможно, приходилось обнимать страны. Приятно, тепло… Похоже, один я так воспринимаю объятия. Жертвы моих порывов корчили самые страшные рожи, которые мне только доводилось видеть. В них всё и сразу: недоумение, недоверие, возмущение. Я всего-навсего обнимал их, смеясь при этом от необъяснимой радости, ну, может, иногда даже пытался повиснуть на ком-то, но это же не повод звать на помощь и отбиваться! Какие же эти взрослые странные! Даже тот же Артур: боится, когда я несусь на него с распростёртыми объятиями. Лицо такое, словно вот-вот и кирпич братец отложит. Грустно, конечно…

Кажется, они совсем разучились получать удовольствие от простых прикосновений. Они выдумали себе пошлость, и заменяют ей обнимания, глупые.

Кстати, чуть позже, повзрослев, я узнал, что обнимания – это как секс, только без проникновения. Было страшно неудобно после этого продолжать свою деятельность, но мне до сих пор не хватает простых обниманий.

Ещё я понял, наконец, что переживал Россия столько веков – необъятного не обнимешь, и он страдал. По-моему, точно. От недостатка внимания его так переклинило, что до сих пор ведёт себя, как дитя. Он… ждёт… Этот милый танк ждёт, что его обнимут и погладят по головке. И это, зараза, только звучит пошло: я-то знаю, что Иван растрогается буквально до слёз, даже если Малайзия какая-нибудь на это решится.

Моим последним детским открытием стало осознание того, что сильные всегда одиноки. Всегда ненавидимы всеми-всеми-всеми. Одиночество – это наш бич.

Мимо пробежали трое обветренных, смеющихся детей. У них жестокие лица и жадные глаза. Надеюсь, я не был таким же?.. Так и слышу насмешливый голос России: «Ты такой сейчас!». Во всяком случае, он не прав. Не прав! О том ли он, что я жаден до ласки?

Я помню, не так давно, мы примирились в очередной раз, и зная, что терпеть друг друга долго не станем и опять разругаемся, совершенно откровенно говорили о чём-то… Вспоминали вслух.

— Когда шла великая и ужасная Перестройка, я воровал лук в соседних огородах. Для меня было счастьем лишь смочить губы во время жары. — Я так глубоко задумался тогда о чём-то, смотрел в пол, но когда до меня дошло, о чём говорит Брагинский, я впился в него взглядом. — После твоих набегов, после того, как ты вынимал гвозди из моего дома, дом рухнул, и мне пришлось заново отстраивать его. Но опять ты был у меня под боком, помогая старые доски заменять новыми. Мне до сих пор неприятно вспоминать об этом. Ты, Америка, будто лепил меня по своему вкусу. Ты диктовал мне мою же Конституцию…

Он за долгое время, наконец, был честен со мной, но мусолил надоевшую тему.

— А я… — мне нужно улыбаться. Нужно вспомнить забавный случай… — Я помню… Сдвоенную кампанию! Мы никогда так охотно не сотрудничали!

— После Сталинграда? — удивился Россия.

— Янки высадились в Африке! Я и Британия проходим на восток! — бодро сообщил я и отсалютовал тогда.

— Так, я сдвигаю противника на запад, — происходило очень редкое и впечатляющее, — Артур со светящимся от радости лицом и лёгким, безгранично умиляющим румянцем, уверенно обнимал меня одной рукой. Второй он упёрся в собственный бок и воззирал сразу на нас обоих, крутя головой: на меня и на Россию. — Красная Армия оттесняет гадов к югу, отлично! Пусть фашистская зараза познает всю мощь сдвоенной кампании!

Мы трое уже давно не виделись, так как были жутко заняты войной.

— Как же я рад всему этому, удачи вам, — глаза Брагинского также лучились тёплым светом. Этот непоколебимый мужик дышал полной грудью, а его улыбка всё шире и шире, захватывала новые территории на испачканном кровью и глиной лице.

— Ха-ха! Братец встал с колен, наконец, теперь мы ударим в полную силу! — я неистово обнимал Англию в ответ, но смотрел на Ивана, а тот краснел, но уже не от крови.

— Ах, америкашка, можно мягче? — запыхтел Британия, но на него не обратили внимания.

— Тебе так нравится раздосадованная моська Людвига, да? Страшная у тебя улыбка! — заметил русский и заморгал.

— Да, очень нравится! — я, такой обрадованный, уже растягивал щечки британца, несмотря на его яростное сопротивление, но не отвлекался от разглядывания Брагинского. — Я не поэтому улыбаюсь.

«Иван держится от меня в стороне, а я якобы предлагаю ему то же, что происходит с Англией!» — подумалось мне, когда я особенно сильно оттянул Артурову щёку.

— Просто… — я был так воодушевлён, что всех распугал! — Просто в крови ты так сексуален, Раша! Глаз не отвести!

— Ну, всё, на фронт я! — ну вот, вырвался из моих рук Кёркленд.

— Э? Что значит «сексуальный»? — недоумевал Ваня и почесал затылок.

— Ну, я желаю тебя, понимаешь? А-а, введи понятие «секс» в своей стране! — я тогда расстроился сильно-сильно. Он не понял меня, блин! А я так хотел! Ну… понимания. Да. Я сам не знаю, почему назвал его сексуальным, но он потом припомнил мне это.

— Ты мне потом припомнил это… — мой взгляд был устремлён в небо. Куда угодно, только не на Россию.

— А ты отшутился, — смеётся он.

Да, отшутился, конечно же. Я даже не помню, КОГДА я отшутился. И почему мы тогда провели ночь вместе.

(Тут что-то типа флешбека, простите за мой непроффесионализм).

Кровать так близко, но всё ещё заправлена.

Россия смотрит вопросительно, и Альфред с досадой замечает в его глазах прежнее недоверие. Америка не удивился, только улыбнулся сам себе: он тоже не верит, что всё хорошо пройдёт.

Джонс в каком-то трансе коснулся груди Брагинского, чувствуя, как тёплая кожа покрывается мурашками. От неожиданной ласки Россия прерывисто выдохнул.

Не будет противостояния. Альфред об этом не думал, это откуда-то знал и Россия – они просто не распределили роли. По осторожным движениям рук, ещё не забравшимся «далеко», можно понять, что они готовы друг другу уступить.

Брагинский всё не мог расслабиться, но его завораживал блеск в глазах американца, изучающих его шею и грудь, нравилось то, что они оба действуют одновременно. Правда, чересчур долго гладят друг друга, и это надоедает. И Ваня первым подался вперёд, целуя и покусывая его губы, прижался к Джонсу сильнее, когда его обняли, даря своё тепло. Не только телесное, но душевное.

От такого жаркого приёма Россия опешил, распахнул глаза, а Америка уже сосредоточился на поцелуях, на игре языков и на объятиях, и льнёт к Брагинскому. А славянину кажется, что он сейчас сгорит.

«А ведь это даже не страсть. Я хренова Снегурочка…» - Ивана поражал размер… искренности Джонса. И жара, исходящего от него.

Чувство, словно все это время я проспал. Прямо здесь же, в парке, как бездомный. Свежий, почти холодный воздух усыпил меня, а живое воображение подрисовывало какие-то... Нехорошие вещи. Фух! Так стыдно, кручу головой в надежде, что никого, кроме меня, здесь нет.

Черт. Не так далеко высокая мужская фигура.

Наконец-то я нашел его. Не знаю, что Америка делает ночью, если может заснуть на скамейке с мороженным, тающем на его щеке. Хотя, я бы, наверное, тоже не пробудился от такого. По крайней мере, не сразу. Уже представляю те крики, с которыми он проснется, и мне хочется поскорее заткнуть уши.

Меня приковало к земле. Магией. Или чем-то другим, чего я объяснить не мог – только чувствовал, физически, как покрывается мурашками сердце. Странно так.

Постойте, что это? Почему щека такая мокрая? Что это?!

— А-а-а! — как же противно, он намазал меня мороженным, пока я спал! Как это низко! — Тебе не стыдно, Россия?!

— Нисколько, ведь ты сам пришел ко мне, — он отозвался издалека.

Похоже, неправильно меня понял.

Пока он приближается, вытираю остатки мороженного, что расстаяли прямо на мне, когда я... Сколько же времени я потратил на сон?

— Почему ты убежал? — тень Ивана доползла до моих ботинок.

Мне кажется, он сильно злится, поэтому вскакиваю на скамью, на которой только что сидел. От греха подальше.

Ну вот, теперь он поражён и замер.

А-а-а... Я теряюсь, я знаю, что нужно ответить, но не могу.

— Мне лишь хотелось поддразнить тебя! — слишком громко сказал, чешу затылок.

— Да ладно? — не верит.

— Ну, я думал, мы с лёгкостью можем сломать друг друга, поэтому по-детски вести себя — это здорово.

— Что, нравится танцевать на краю пропасти? — он только улыбается, я бы сказал — мило скалится.

Ай, я всё равно заметил, что его расстраивает мое ребячество. Только вот я по-другому не могу.

— Ты сам говорил, что это весело, помнишь? — интересно, он помнит всё, что и я? Хоть что-нибудь, пусть забудет, пожалуйста.

Я перехватил его равнодушный взгляд, поэтому он и потупился, смотрит на мои ботинки.

Он что, думал, я выдам что-то серьёзное? Теперь и самому жаль, что упустил такую возможность. Да и... я всё ещё на скамейке стою. Спускаться — словно в пруд к крокодилам.

Стоило мне об этом подумать, как я заметил, что прямо сейчас произойдет что-то важное.

— Не стой на скамейке, на ней сидят, — Иван решил снять меня оттуда, крепко обхватив руками талию. Я едва ли не задохнулся. Но когда ноги коснулись земли, разочарованный вздох сам сорвался с губ.

Как глупо получилось, я навожу порядок у себя дома, не хочу, чтобы он топтал чистое, а он краснеет. Подумал не о том, о чем надо было бы.

Всякий раз, что смущает его, смущает и меня, а когда я смущаюсь, он хохочет. Поэтому он ничего не заметит. Нужно отвлечь его!

Россия внезапно рванул в сторону, взял охапку сухих листьев с дороги, и...

Рыжие листья забирают всё внимание молодого Джонса, кажется, я спасён!

— Россия, — я старался демонстрировать наиболее сильное раздражение, пока отряхивался от тех листьев, что этот дурак на меня выбросил. — Мне песок попал за шиворот, вообще-то.

— Хочешь ещё? — а его почему-то пробило на смех.

Раньше я бы сказал, что Брагинский красив и очень мил, когда смеётся, но сейчас что-то явно было не так: или с ним, или со мной. Ему весело, а меня накрывает злоба.

— Не кидайся в меня ничем больше, — я всё-таки отыскал в своей шевелюре последний лист, отпустил его, а тот полетел, подхваченный ветром.

Невольно слежу взглядом за этим самым листом, он поднимается всё выше, словно не хочет опускаться на землю.

— Взбодрись! Ты засыпаешь на ходу! — Россия слишком быстро нашёл ещё листьев, и листопад надо мной закружился. О, Боже, нужно бежать. Ведь в округе листьев достаточно, чтобы заживо похоронить меня.

Да-да, я стараюсь думать, как Иван.

— Ну уж нет... — я уже продумал возможные пути отступления, выбегаю на главную дорогу, но Брагинский не отстает от меня.

— Америка~! — он, к сожалению, меня нагнал, и мои руки инстинктивно накрыли голову. Листья. Мне казалось, их падает на меня сотни.

— А-а! Прекрати! — самому не верится, я готов позвать на помощь.

— Ха-ха! — радуется, урод.

Я только утром, недавно, весь помылся, оделся во всё чистое, а теперь... собрал на себя всю уличную грязь.

Краем глаза заметил, что в его руке снова оказазываются листья, пальцы сжимают их, и особенно сухие из них крошатся.

Я в очередной раз вскакиваю на скамью, не знаю, чего имено хочу этим добиться - успокоить его, или же ощутить его руки на... в общем, просто ощутить их. Он по-любому попытается снять меня.

— Я буду защищаться! — заявляю.

— Слезай, я же просил.

— Нет!

— Ты пачкаешь скамейку.

— А ты меня пачкаешь!

— Слезь, пожалуйста! — ого, похоже, скоро он перестанет быть ласковым.

— Нет.

Но он развернулся и уходит. Это шутка! Я же сейчас ничего дурного не сделал! Я просто хотел забрать у него немного тепла...

— Россия! Я всего лишь хотел... — гордыня заткнула мне рот.

Россия бросает на меня хитрый взгляд, полуобернувшись.

— Я знаю, — и улыбается.

Мои щёки пылают.

О, иногда забываю напрочь, что он намного старше меня.

— Ах, вор, — я прекрасно понимаю, что как бы он не избегал прикосновений ко мне, сейчас он только что спалился.

— Да не вор я! — да-да, не вор, он просто не успел.

— Всё равно не отдам, моё тепло! — задираю голову, хочу разжечь его.

— Жадина!

— А картошка у меня скоро остынет, — прозвучал его укоризненный голос, но перед глазами у меня плыло... Нет-нет, не от слёз! Это песок. Попал случайно. Как неловко получилось, должно быть, глаза уже красные. Сколько бы не тёр, всё равно болят.

Только сейчас, взглянув на этого человека с самым, что ни на есть, гостеприимным настроем, я понял, почему он так долго не появлялся, что я даже уснул. Он готовил... То, что я как раз хотел. Или же так искал повода, чтобы побыть вместе. Манит пальцем. Нет! Он издевается! Знает же, что не смогу отказать!

**Примечания:**

*Марциал, Y. 83.


End file.
